gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
AGE-1F Gundam AGE-1 Flat
The AGE-1F Gundam AGE-1 Flat is a modified version of the AGE-1 Gundam AGE-1 Normal featured in the Asemu Arc, Kio Arc ''and ''Three Generation Arc ''of Mobile Suit Gundam AGE. The unit is mainly piloted by Flit Asuno. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Gundam AGE-1 Flat is the variant of Gundam AGE-1 Normal with the AGE System removed, indicated on the new white chest piece and the yellow eyes . Gundam AGE-1 Flat has retained the armaments and same performance as the original unit. Despite the Gundam AGE-1 is more than 25 years old, it has been shown to be able to match newest and advanced generation Vagan mobile suits in combat. In 164 A.G., after the completion of AGE-FX Gundam AGE-FX, the Gundam AGE-1 Flat are heavily upgraded to keep up its performance on par with current mobile suits and additional the extra armor with anti-beam coating, increasing the defensive and able to withstand against beam attacks. Armaments ;*DODS Rifle : The basic long ranged armament of the AGE-1 Flat. The DODS Rifle is created as a multipurpose weapon to shoot down enemy UEs as it can both assume on its normal and sniping modes. The DODS Rifle was capable of piercing through the UE's heavy mobile suit armor by spinning the beam like a powerful drill, generating enough force to destroy the Vagan's mass-production mobile suits such as Gafran, Baqto and Dorado with one shot.Mobile Suit Gundam AGE Episode 2 "The Power of AGE" The DODS rifle has a limited number of shots, enough to keep a running battle going for some time but eventually repeated use without resupply will render the weapon empty. DODS Rifle can be stored on rear waist when not in use. The word DODS is an acronym that means "Drill-Orbital Discharge System".Gundam AGE Novel 1 ;*Beam Saber/Dagger : The AGE-1's close combat armament. The Beam Saber can adjust its length for different combat situations and is also strong enough to pierce and destroy the Veigan's mass-production mobile suits such as Gafran, Baqto and Dorado with a single stab.Mobile Suit Gundam AGE Episode 15 "Those Tears Fall in Space" ;*Shield :The AGE-1's defensive armament. It's made much thicker and sturdier than the Genoace's shield. ;*Zefuld Launchers : AGE-1 Flat's optional armaments, they are used to launch two missiles. Flit Asuno used the Zefuld Launchers only once to destroy Downes's propulsion system for disabling its defenses before discarding the armaments. History ''For the AGE-1 Flat's history, please see Flit Asuno's page Picture Gallery 2nd ms b 013.gif 擷取.JPG F762120c.jpg Cab2c138.jpg Da445f86.jpg 6d02fdab.jpg GF4zH56456.jpg 26ed8e2e.jpg|AGE-1 Flat's Zehuld Launchers AGE1F-1.jpg AGE1F-2.jpg AGE1F-I3.jpg AGE1F-i4.jpg 1339941186570.jpg armored-age-1.jpg Notes and Trivia *When the AGE-1F Flat uses it's Zehuld Launchers it resembles the GAT-X105+AQM/E-X01 Aile Strike, ZGMF-X56S/α Force Impulse as well as Captain Gundam's Option Z . *In the 4th Opening of the series, the Gundam AGE-1 Flat received an upgrade which some people have dubbed the "Full Armor Gundam AGE-1" *The AGE-1 flat is reminiscent of the GX-9900-DV Gundam X Divider in that both are refitted to function without the need of an external input device (AGE Device and G-Controller respectively) References External Links